disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Judy Hopps/Gallery
Images of Judy Hopps from Zootopia. Promotional Images Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg judyhopps.jpg Judy-Hopps-in-Zootopia.jpg Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Zootopia Poster.jpg Nick_and_judy_zootopia_renders.png Character zootopia judy e67f6fcc.jpeg Zootopia New Year .jpg Zootopia Nick Judy Clawhauser banner.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Zootopia French Poster.jpg Judy and Nick - Zootropolis.jpg Judy and Nick - Zootropolis Promotion.jpg DisneyMoviesAnywhere Zootopia.jpg Renders Judy_Hopps police uniform.png|Salutations Judy Hopps Zootopia.png|Showing her ID badge Countdown to Zoo Year's Eve.png Nick and Judy Render.png Judy_Cop_render.png Nick and Judy Armrest.png Judy and Nick Run.png Judy Drags Nick.png Nick and Judy Hug Vector.png Judy on Scared Nick.png Concept Art Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1.jpg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg CQVInjiUkAE6AXI.jpg detectivezootopia.jpg CO6Fjz_UAAA9o9R.jpg vd.JPG zootopia-concept.JPG zootopia-Judy3-615x305.jpg zootopia-Judy2-615x306.jpg tumblr_nwbru3Mb9y1sfzwiko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nwes6pFT3g1t0giw6o1_1280.png Zootopia_Nick_with_Bunny_Kids_concept.jpg Judy Hopps action concept art.jpg Zootopia-LineupComp-615x473.jpg Orsi-Nick and Judy.jpg ArmandSerrano CarrotPen sheet2.jpg ArmandSerrano CarrotPen sheet.jpg Tough_Judy_concept art.jpg|Concept artwork of the "tough" Judy version. Judy Hopps concept design by Cory Loftis.png Judy concept Byron Howard.png Screenshots Teaser Trailer Zootopia (film) 09.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 13.png Zootopia (film) 14.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 16.png ''Zootopia Young_Judy_Zootopia.jpg|Judy as a child Young Judy Hopps.jpg Zootopia_Judy's_training.jpg Zootopia Judy's graduation.jpg Officer Judy Hopps.png Zootopia-6.png Fox Taser.png Judy_entering_Zootopia.png Try Everything 02.png Try Everything 03.png Try Everything 05.png Judy's Optimism.png Judy Departs.png Zootopia-2.png Zootopia-4.png Zootopia_Judy's_room.jpg Zootopia_Judy's_new_home.jpg Try Everything 12.png|Looking at the mirror after putting on her uniform Zootopia meet Clawhauser.png Judy It's Okay.png Judy Door.png Zootopia-7.png|"Ready to make the world a better place?" Zootopia-8.png Everybody Sit.png Zootopia-11.png Judy Ohh.png Zootopia-14.png Judy ticket plan 3.jpg Zootopia-16.png Judy 200 & 201 tickets 1.jpg Judy 200 & 201 tickets 3.jpg Zootopia-17.png Try Everything 06.png Try Everything 07.png Zootopia Nick and son.png Zootopia Jumbeax's Cafe.png Zootopia Judy with Finnick.jpg Zootopia Finnick and the Popsicle.png Its Called A Hustle Sweetheart - Nick.jpg Zootopia Judy catching Nick's scam.jpg Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg Judy Sad.png Zootopiaerror.png Zootopia_Judy's_phonecall.jpg Zootopia-27.png Try Everything 08.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_2.png Zootopia-Hopps Trailer.jpg Zootopia_Chase_the_Weasel.jpg Have a Donut 02.png Have a Donut 03.png Have a Donut 12.png|Saving Fru Fru by catching the Big Donut Have a Donut 13.png Zootopia_Judy_and_the_Donut.png|About to subdue Duke Weselton offscreen Zootopia-24.png Zootopia-25.png Judy Case.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3652.jpg Bogo Let It Go 1.jpg Zootopia_Mrs._Otterton_hugging_Judy.png Judy Determined.png Zootopia_Insubordination_1.png Zootopia_Bellwether_visits.png Zootopia-15.png Zootopia-18.png Zootopia-19.png Judy with Otter paper.png Nick Trapped.png Unless you can help me solve this case.png It's Called a Hustle Sweetheart.png|"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." She hustled you good Zootopia.jpg Finnick leaving Nick to Judy.png Zootopia_meeting_Yax.png Nick Judy and Yax Zootopia.jpg|"Oh! You are naked!" Zootopia-35.png Zootopia-37.png|Judy feels uncomfortable Zootopia-34.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_4.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 5.png|"They're all sloths?" Zootopia Sloth Trailer 8.png Zootopia (film) 24.png Zootopia (film) 17.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_10.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 11.png Zootopia (film) 20.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 12.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_3.png Zootopia Judy protests.png|"We can't go. This is a crime scene." Zootopia Duo cornered.png Zootopia In the Polar Limo.png Zootopia Nick's story.png Zootopia-41.png Zootopia-42.png|Meeting Mr. Big Innocentface.png Zootopia-judy-and-mr.-big.jpg Zootopia-44.png Zootopia Nick and Judy at Wedding.jpg Zootopia-31.png Zootopia Duo in vines.jpg Zootopia Judy caught.png Judy Bogo Nick Rainforest District.jpg Zootopia-26.png Zootopia-21.png Zootopia-23.png Zootopia The Clue.png Zootopia_So_Fluffy.jpg Bellwether.jpeg This is so exciting .jpg Zootopia_Bellwether_helping_out.jpg Zootopia Nick and Judy.jpg Nick and Judy Computer.png Zootopia Distracting the Wolves.png Snooping in the Asylum .jpg Savage Otterton 04.png Judy and Nick in Cliffside .jpg Arresting Lionheart.jpg Zootopia Nick's advice.png Bellwether looking at Judy.png Judy and the Press.png Zootopia Judy press.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8619.jpg Judy reaches for fox repellent .jpg vlcsnap-2016-05-24-19h41m15s378.png Clawhauser relocating.jpg Judy Bogo and Bellwether.jpg Judy quits .jpg Judy Selling Vegtables.png Parents-sad-Judy.PNG|Judy depressed Zootopia Gideon Judy.jpg Judy_night_howlers_.jpg|Judy's epiphany Maui's fish hook in Zootopia.jpg Judy and Finnick.jpg Judy_visits_Finnick.jpg Judy apologizes .jpg Zootopia-29.png Zootopia-30.png Zootopia - Duke Weaselton.jpg Duke mocking Judy.jpg Zootopia Interrogating Duke.jpg Pregnant Fru Fru.jpg Zootopia Doug's hideout.png Judy Pink Shirt.png Zootopia Train chase.png Zootopia_Explosion.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h05m36s658.png Savage Nick .jpg Vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h10m32s897.png Judy and Nick in a hustle act.JPG Zootopia Boom.png|"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom." Judy Outlooking.png Judy at Nick's graduation .jpg Zootopia Officers Nick and Judy.jpg Zootopia Judy cheers.jpg Deleted scenes Judy parking .jpg Judy on the subway .jpg Judy leaving the subway .jpg Grand pangolin arms .jpg Judy pink shirt homesick Hopps.jpg Judy and Stew.jpg Judy lock screen .jpg Judy snuggling .jpg Judy asleep.jpg Judy and Clawhauser deleted.jpg I've got a case .jpg Clawhauser and Judy deleted.jpg Judy at an elephant's desk.jpg Judy using an elephant's mice .jpg Judy using the keyboard.jpg Judy smiling deleted.jpg Judy paying Jerry deleted.jpg Miscellaneous Zootopia (film) 25.png Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg Zootopia cast Super bowl promo.jpg Zootopia_music_judy_nick_promo.jpg vlcsnap-2016-05-25-00h48m37s729.png Zootopia_BD_jacketPic_640.jpg Video Games ''Disney INFINITY Judy_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Judy's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0. Judy Hopps Disney Infinity Render 2.png Judy Hopps Disney Infinity Valentines.jpg Disney Infinity Earth Day .jpg Disney Infinity Earth Day app.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ'' Kingdom Hearts Unchained X - Scrrenshot 1.png Kingdom Hearts unchained x Zootopia event.png Zootopia Amulets - Kingdom Hearts X.png Kingdom Hearts Unchained X Zootopia Pouches.jpg Unchained X Zootopia Medals.png Printed media Zootopia Book 01.jpg Zootopia Book 03.jpg Zootopia Book 04.jpg Zootopia Book 05.jpg Zootopia Book 06.jpg Zootopia Book 07.jpg Zootopia Book 08.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo2 400.jpg zootopia judy and the missing jumbo pop book.png Zootopia Book 10.jpg Zootopia Book 11.jpg Zootopia Book 12.jpg Zootopia Book 13.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo1 400.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo3 400.jpg Tumblr_nw90426aYL1sfzwiko1_1280.jpg|link=Judy Hopps/Gallery Screen_Shot_2016-03-26_at_7.59.04_AM.png|link=Judy Hopps/Gallery Screen_Shot_2016-03-26_at_8.00.05_AM.png|link=Judy Hopps/Gallery Theme parks and other live appearances Ginnifer Goodwin and Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps with her voice actress Ginnifer Goodwin. CbdY0i4UcAAJAnM.jpg|Judy and Nick making their first live appearance at the El Capitan theater during the Zootopia North American premiere Merchandise Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Judy Hopps ZPD Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Zootopia plushes .jpg Judy ZPD Figure.jpg Judy Hopps Weselton Figures.jpg Judy Hopps Plush.jpg Zootopia figure set .jpg Zootopia Mug 1.png 1230000440134.jpg|Judy Hopps Plush 1235000440145.jpg|Judy Hopps Plush - Mini Bean Bag 2725056580094.jpg|Judy Hopps Backpack 6604055760059.jpg Zootopia tote .jpg Judy Hopps Flatsie Plush.jpg Judy Hopps slippers.jpg Zootopia Funko Pops and Mystery Minis.jpg Zootopia Vinylmation .jpg 2211 cp FWB Zootopia PinSet 08032016-696x169.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum variants.jpeg Judy Hopps night outfit .jpg Zootopia Nick Wilde Judy Hopps and Finnick shirt.jpg Funko POP! - Zootopia - Judy Hopps.jpg Zootopia Girls' 6-Pack No-Show Socks.png 461014075680.jpg|Judy Hopps large figure|link=Judy Hopps/Gallery judy-hopps-bowler-hat-with-ears.jpg|link=Judy Hopps/Gallery Zootopia Japanese plushes.png Miscellaneous Zootopia_Art_Department_Emblem.jpg Zootopia directors, producer, and German cast.jpeg|Rich Moore, Byron Howard, Clark Spencer, and members of the Zootopia (known as Zoomania in Germany) German dub, surrounded by the main characters of the film. Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg Tsum Tsum Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and Finnick Zootopia.jpg|Nick, Judy and Finnick in Tsum Tsum game Zootopia_Hopps_Family_photo.png Nick and Judy 2D.png Judy and Nick Statue.jpg Zootopia Officers Nick and Judy.png Disney Animation Instagram Followers.jpg Disney Heroines by Bryon Howard.jpg Zootopia Joe Dunn.jpg Zootopia Summer by Byron Howard.jpg Category:Zootopia galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries